


Butterfly Kisses?

by waffle_walks



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluffy, How do I tag?, M/M, and cuddles, and pure self indulgent stuff, butterfly kisses, it'll give you cavities, klance, so sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 18:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11041905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waffle_walks/pseuds/waffle_walks
Summary: "Butterfly kisses?"





	Butterfly Kisses?

Blue hues stared intensely into Keith’s violets through a shield of scruffy bangs.  
_Why is he staring?_

“Lance.” The glazed look in the ocean eyes didn’t falter as Lance hummed in response.

  
“Babe.”

 

“Babe. Hey.”

 

“ _Lance._ ”  
When the brunet finally perked up, his eyes had swirled with warm curiosity.

“Yeah Keith?” He looked so innocent, like he wasn’t just having a one-sided staring contest with Keith.

“Are you… okay?” Keith tilted his head, hair falling further into his vision. He fiddled with the blue ‘boyfriend’ bracelet Lance had given him earlier that day.

Taller boyfriend stretched back onto the sofa, groaning as his spine popped, “Yeah, something up babe?” His voice was slightly raspy.

The violet eyes averted to where the empty popcorn bowl sat, “Nothing. You were just staring at me. For five minutes straight.”  
“Do you mean five minutes went _bi_ with me just admiring you and how lucky I am to have you?”

Damn puns.

  
Keith pulled the sofa pillow into his face and groaned, hiding his blush and smile. Slender fingers pulling his face from the pillow and cupped his cheeks, thumbs rubbing soft circles into the flushed cheekbones. His jaw went slack when Lance brushed the dark bangs from his eyes.

End credits to the movie B-rated apocalypse movie they watched played in the background, Blue's and Red’s purrs echoed from the kitchen, and the sweet scents of their dimming candles sat around them.

  
Lance’s smile was soft, and fond- the kind of smile that showed faint dimples in his cheeks. Keith was so close he could count the light freckles that brushed across the bridge of his boyfriend’s nose like stars, and each of the lashes that looked so delicate around the blue eyes.

The blue eyes that were always on him. The blue eyes that could be stormy and dark, or light and loving, cerulean playfulness for every challenge they gave Keith and the eyes that sparkled whenever Keith did something Lance thought was adorable.

Keith could get lost in those eyes every day.

Lance moved down, and tan lips met pale ones.

The kiss was gentle, just a warm press of the lips. A lot more pleasant than their first if Keith had to compare- Back in the days when he hadn’t used chapstick a day in his life and Lance would always complain about kissing ‘ _Krusty Keith’_ (he may or may not still be salty about the name).

It was smooth, and soft, and so grossly domestic in their small apartment littered with candles, cat toys, stray clothes, and mismatched furniture.

Lance pulled back, only to bump his nose on Keiths and rubbed them together a few times. His eyes were half lidded and he had a dopey grin resting on his face.

“What are you doing? You’re making me cross-eyed.”

The nose rubbing stopped, “You mean you don’t know what eskimo kisses are?”  
Keith’s thick brows knit together in confusion, “What’s the difference?”

“It’s like a cute thing that couples do- they don’t meet lips but they meet noses instead.”  
Keith was still confused.  
A malicious smirk replaced the grin, “What about butterfly kisses? Have you heard of those?”

  
"Butterfly kisses?"

  
“It’s an experience, so let me guide you through it baby-cakes.” And then Lance’s lips were on his pulse under his jaw, pressing a slow trail of kisses down the pale stretch of neck, following the tendon and going down to the collar bone. Keith rolled his head back when a tan hand began carding through his hair, rubbing at the scalp and pulling it gently. Lance’s breath was warm against the sensitive neck, and Keith keened to it. He let himself be pulled into his boyfriend’s lap as Lance worked his magic. Flicks of a soft tongue were felt every now and then, earning a huffed moan each time.

  
Then the kisses stopped.

 

And then there was a light, feathery feeling brushing under his jaw.

Keith burst out laughing, a snort making its way from him as he started pushing at Lance’s head, trying to get his boyfriend to stop tickling his neck.

Lance was laughing, holding his snorting boyfriend closer and becoming more insistent with his torture.  
“LANCE! Please,” He released another bout of jubilant laughter, “Please! No more that tickles!”  
The feline smirk pressed against Keith’s collarbone, “Why? You have such a cute laugh. I think I should butterfly kiss you more often.

 

Curse those eyelashes.

 

The tickling went on for what felt like forever, until Keith was wheezing while he pinched at Lance’s cheeks.

When it finally did end, Lance gazed at him with those soft eyes again. Sparkling in the candlelight, he felt that same fluttery feeling.

“I love you.”  
Violet eyes softened into loving pools as they admired Lance’s every feature for the thousandth time over. Even when said boyfriend fell onto Keith’s stomach and pulled a blanket over the two of them - effectively squishing the him - but he pulled Lance close anyway.

He threaded his shorter, chubbier fingers through Lance’s chaotic hair and looked up at the slow moving ceiling fan.

  
“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was just some self indulgent klance.  
> Y'all can find me on tumblr at : waffle-walks


End file.
